On the Way to a Smile
On the Way to a Smile là một series nhỏ gồm những truyện ngắn kể về mốc thời gian giữa Final Fantasy VII và Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Được viết bởi Kazushige Nojima, mẩu truyện đầu tiên, Case of Denzel, phát hành nhiều tập trên trang chủ tiếng Nhật cùa Advent Children, và được đi kèm với Case of Tifa trong sách giới thiệu về Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children của V-Jump. Case of Barret chỉ có bản tiếng Anh, phát hành cho Bắc Mỹ và Châu Âu trong box set limited edition của Advent Children. On the Way to a Smile còn được phát hành đồng thời với Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, tập hợp các truyện ngắn dưới dạng sách xuất bản cùng phiên bản Nhật của Case of Barret và 4 truyện mới: Case of Yuffie, Case of Red XIII,'' Case of Shinra'', Case of the Lifestream. Advent Children Complete còn bao gồm On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel, anime OVA chuyển thể từ Case of Denzel, do A-1 Pictures và BeStack sản xuất. Nội dung ''Truyện của Denzel'' Câu chuyện được kể gián tiếp thông qua cách nhìn của Denzel, cậu bé mồ côi xuất hiện trong Advent Children. 4 năm sau sự kiện Thiên thạch rơi xuống Midgar, Denzel gặp được Reeve Tuesti và xin được gia nhập vào Tổ chức tái thiết Thế giới. Denzel kể cho Reeve nghe về cuộc sống của mình sau khi Thiên thạch rơi, về việc cha mẹ Denzel chết khi Khu vực 7 sụp đổ, sau đó sống cùng mẹ Reeve, sống sót sau vụ Thiên thạch và trở thành trẻ lang thang ở Midgar trước khi được Cloud cứu giúp. ''Truyện của Tifa'' Phần này tập trung vào những sự kiện liên quan đến Tifa Lockhart sau khi Thiên thạch phá hủy thành phố, có những nét trùng với câu chuyện của Denzel. Tifa, Cloud, Barret, cùng Marlene mở một quán bar tại thành phố Edge, bắt đầu một cuộc sống mới. Barret cuối cùng rời đi để quên được quá khứ. Tifa, Cloud và Marlene lập nên mọt gia đình, sau này có cả Denzel khi Cloud tìm được cậu. Tuy nhiên Cloud lại bất chợt sống xa lánh mọi người và khép kín bản thân, do anh thường phải vận chuyển hàng hóa đường dài một mnhf. Mặc dù Tifa cố gắng kéo mọi người trong gia đình lại gần nhau, Cloud vãn quyết định rời đi và không hề trả lời khi cô gọi điện thoại cho anh. ''Truyện của Barret'' Câu chuyện tập trung vào Barret và cuộc kiếm tìm ý nghĩa cuộc sống của mình. Barret cố gắng thoát khỏi quá khứ khi còn ở trong AVALANCHE, sau đó giúp Cid chế tạo một chiếc airship mới. Khi Barret phát hiện ra căn bệnh truyền nhiễm chết người Geostigma, ông quyết định giúp đỡ người bị bệnh tìm ra thuốc giải và lên đường tìm mỏ nguyên liệu cho airship của Cid để họ có thể giúp thế giới tiếp cận với thuốc chữa bệnh nếu có. Trong truyện Barret còn nhận được một cánh tay giả. ''Truyện của Yuffie'' Truyện theo bước Yuffie trở về Wutai sau khi Thiên thạch rơi và phải giúp đỡ người bị thương khi Lifestream phun trào. Sau đó mọi người bị nhiễm một căn bệnh bắt nguồn từ Midgar và đổ lỗi cho Yuffie về việc đó. Gần 2 năm sau, bệnh dịch, được biết đến với tên Geostigma, vẫn lan tràn trong làng. Yuffie dành rất nhiều thời gian cứu chữa cho mọi người và tìm một loại Materia nào đó có thể chữa lành căn bệnh. ''Truyện của Red XIII'' Truyện tập trung vào Red XIII, giờ được mọi người gọi là Nanaki, mô tả cuộc đấu tranh nội tâm về việc sống như dã thú hay động vật bình thường vì Nanaki thông minh hơn động vật nhưng lại bị con người coi như loài quái thú. Ngoài ra nó còn phải đối mặt với một thực thể bên trong, gọi là “Gillian”, sinh ra từ nỗi sợ hãi với những gì sẽ mất trong tương lai bởi tuổi thọ kéo dài của mình. ''Truyện của Shinra'' Câu chuyện này kể về Rufus Shinra và đội The Turks, đi theo bước chân của họ trong và sau kết thúc của Final Fantasy VII. Không lâu sau khi rời đến Kalm, The Turks đi tìm Rufus và chứng kiến sự suy tàn của Midgar trong khi Rufus đang bị giam cầm bởi Mutten Kylegate, sau đó là Kilmister, cả hai đều muốn tận dụng tầm ảnh hưởng của anh ta cho mục đích riêng. ''Truyện của dòng Lifestream'' Truyện này được chia thành 2 phần “Đen” và “Trắng”, mỗi phần có 3 chương, tập trung vào Sephiroth và Aerith. Phần về Sephiroth kể chi tiết những hành động của hắn phát tán Geostigma khắp hành tinh, tạo ra hóa thân cho mình, trong khi phần về Aerith lại kể về việc cô cố gắng cứu rỗi phần đen tối trong Sephiroth và giúp đỡ Cloud tìm ra thuốc giải cho căn bệnh đang hoành hành. Xem thêm *''On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel'' *''Hoshi wo Meguru Otome'' Liên kết ngoài *[http://www.ffshores.com/On-the-Way-to-a-Smile.html On the Way to a Smile translation of Square Enix's Novel and other resources, all the actuality from Final Fantasy - French Fan site] de:On the Way to a Smile Thể_loại:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII